outbreakgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason
Jason is the main protagonist of Snow Daze: The Music of Winter. He is the step-twin brother of Jane, the step-son of Noelle and the step-brother of Kira and Sarah. Appearance Jason has very laid back and casual attire, sporting a hoodie and black jeans. Though he is the only male in the family, he is by far the shortest, even being beaten by his younger sibling, Sarah. Jason is described as having an effeminate physique, with short dark hair. Despite this, he is portrayed as being well built in multiple scenes and being attractive in the eyes of his sisters and his mother. Personality Jason, despite being the protagonist, is very questionable is terms of morality. He is very manipulative and uses hypnotism to make his victims more susceptible to suggestion. Due to his sexual fascination with his well-endowed sisters and mother, he is very lustful and will go to any extent to seduce them. He is very similar to The Overmind, the villainous protagonist of another one of Cypress Zeta's works. Relationships Jane Jane is Jason's step-twin sister. Though this is technically impossible in real life, Cypress Zeta has made it possible through "cat magic". Jason and Jane are probably the closest of the siblings. Jane constantly beats up Jason for various reasons, most of which are justified. In the past, Jason and Jane were very good friends. They used to do chores, such as dishes, together. When puberty hit them and Jason started to notice how sexy his sister was, Jane distanced herself from her brother. It is eventually revealed by Jane that she actually had sexual thoughts about Jason long before he did for her, but was taught by Noelle this was wrong and learnt to suppress them. She eventually became interested in sports, becoming very athletic while Jason remained lacking in strength. She would use this physical advantage to punish her brother when she caught him exhibiting similar perverse thoughts about her. Through Jason's hypnosis, Jane and Jason became much closer, splitting up chores and sexually pleasuring each other. She is much more flirtatious in this state, openly teasing her brother and enticing him with her body. Eventually, Jane becomes convinced of the idea of her and Jason completing one another and forming a whole. In her own words she describes them as "lock and key" or "sun and moon" as her desire to reconnect with him intensifies. Noelle Noelle is Jason's step-mother and constantly gives orders. Jason expresses resentment towards her because of this and often does not wish to comply to her orders, but does anyways. Noelle gives him more work than his other siblings in an attempt to keep him occupied so he has less time for perverse thoughts. After using hypnosis, Noelle begins to become more submissive towards Jason, allowing herself to be used by Jason for sexual pleasure in order to protect her daughters from his perversion. She eventually becomes more comfortable with Jason having sexual relations with her daughters and complies as Jason's pleasure device. Kira Kira tends to look down on Jason, criticizing him for letting himself be pushed around by his step-sisters and step-mother. Jason tends to be put off by her self-centered personality, poking fun at her for being as up tight as she is. Kira begins to realize her power over Jason as time goes on and chooses to use it over him. Being so busy with work has caused her to have very little sexual stimulation with her last masturbation session being five years ago, making her very pent up. In the eyes of Jason, she is the most problematic of family, being the only one to rebel against Jason's control but also being the only one not initially unwilling to have sexual interaction with him. However, her willingness to provide him with sexual pleasure and the power that gives her over him is what he fears her eventually using against him. Sarah Jason and Sarah get along well enough. She often sees him as perverse, but will still tease him by showing off her cleavage to get him to do her homework for her. Jason is aware she is manipulating him to get him to do her chores and homework for her but goes along with it anyway. Sarah eventually becomes more submissive, acting like a puppy and following commands by Jason and trying to make others happy. She begins to become closer to Jason, hanging out with him more and letting him have his way with her body. Trivia * Jason is the only character in Snow Daze to not have a voice actor. ** He is also the only character to never change his clothing. Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Category:Character Category:Protagonist